The Prescott First American Trust Bank of Midland Triple Advantage Miles Black Platinum Champagne Rewards Card
The Prescott First American Trust Bank of Midland Triple Advantage Miles Black Platinum Champagne Rewards Card is a division of the The Prescott Group and the most predatory lender in America trusted credit lender in America. The History of The Prescott Group Credit Card and Banking Business The Slanderous lies that The Prescott Credit Card and Banking Industries had ties to the Mafia, the Yakuza, and the Taliban There is no truth that ███▊▊███ ██ ██ ▊███████ or █████▋██ ███████ ███ ██▋nor has it ever been proved that ███ ███ ██ █ ███ ████ ▉▉██ █████ ███▊▊███ ██ ██ ▊███████ According with sources █████▋██ ███████ ███ ██▋ █████ ███▊▊███ ██ ██ ▊███████ Alien technology ███ ███ ██ █ ███ ████ ▉▉██ Tentacle Monsters or Hentai! But █████▋██ ███████ ███ ██▋███▊▊███ ██ ██ ▊███████ the bin Laden family █████▋██ ███████ ███ ██▋Saudi Royal Family. ███ ███ ██ █ ███ ████ ▉▉██ █████ ███▊▊███ ██ ██ diamonds ▊███████ █████▋██ ███████ ███ ██▋ oil █████ ███▊▊███ ██ ██ ▊███████ puppies. It was never proven that █████▋██ ███████ ███ ██▋ So as you can see it is nothing but slanderous lies! Update 2 There is no truth that our bank launders drug money, that's silly. We just hand wash them, is cheaper that way. How The Prescott First American Trust Bank of Midland got free money bailout money and used all of it to pay large bonuses be reinvested in their finances You just call your Senator and tell them you are just too big to fail!http://www.washingtonpost.com/wp-dyn/content/article/2009/03/10/AR2009031003391.html See Also * Credit Cards * Banks External Tubes * How liberals are trying to destroy The Prescott First American Trust Bank of Midland from making money by stopping their predatory lending creative ways of making money * How to make money in the banking and credit card industry! * How the Credit Card Industry steals makes money from Everyone! * Socialist liberals hates the Credit Card Industry * Get your free credit report from The Prescott First American Trust Bank of Midland for just $19.99!! Legal Disclaimer: Free credit is not actually free * The Prescott First American Trust Bank of Midland reaction to the new Federal protections * "The Prescott First American Trust Bank of Midland" presents new plan to increase their profits! I heard this Arbizu guy can triplicate my money! Money back not guarantee! * "The Prescott First American Trust Bank of Midland" promises new affordable interest rates * "The Prescott First American Trust Bank of Midland" is now offering special offers for Debit Cards! Get one now! *Congratulations! We just raised your interest rates for No Reason! Have a nice day! *Communist policy denies bank's right to make profit! *Editing The Prescott First American Trust Bank of Midland unveils new plan to pay off America's growing National Debt *Welfare Family Steals from The Prescott First American Trust Bank of Midland *Commie Activist Judge Harasses The Pescott First American Trust Bank of Midland *Welfare Queen Sues Bank: Bank to Counter Sue *America LOVES Credit Cards! *Prescott First American Trust Bank of Midland to sue welfare queen for refusing to pay off debt *Communist government to take over our banks!!! *New Credit Card to save America's Economy! *Bank fires hottie for being too hawt to handle *Communist Government ruin profits, again *The Prescott First American Trust Bank of Midland accepts all sorts of money and clients as long as the money is the right color: green *Would you like fries with your loan? *The Prescott First American Trust Bank of Midland Goes to the Series of Tubes!